Natasha and Alex
by Time of change
Summary: Natasha and Alex different ages but they have fallen in love with one another so the adventure of love.


Alex Stark and Natasha Iron man 2

Alex was playing a game in his den around 11:00 pm he thought to himself time to go bed. There was a knock at his door it was a woman dressed in completely black and showed off some cleavage as well but he didn't complain about it.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I am Natasha I've been assigned to protect you and your father but mostly you." She said.

She knew that Alex Stark was single and now she had her chance to get with him and of course, Tony Stark had given him his blessing because he never had a woman in his life and now this was her chance as well, Alex Stark was struck by how beautiful, and sexy she was Alex wanted to know how many men she must have

"So it's pretty late and I was wondering if I could spend the night in your bedroom?" She asked.

"Yer sure I don't mind at all." He said.

She closed the bedroom door to look at the young teenager, she was about to have sex with for the first time ever she was in her late 20's and coming to her early 30s, and time was ticking for her to have a boyfriend and so this was her chance.

"So are you single?" She asked him.

"Yes, I am single very much so." he said.

"Are you a virgin?" She asked.

"Yer I tried to ask girls out and I am pretty useless and I think girls don't like me anyway." He said.

He is so cute and young adult I could fuck him all day long in his bedroom and make him scream my name. She was walking over to him and told him his secret

"I have been given a blessing by your father to be your girlfriend and I think you're pretty sexy and cute of course, but I won't do anything about it until I have your complete consent to me to fuck you." She said.

"Your not an escort or hooker?" He asked.

"No, I am not a spy of Sheild and I was assigned to protect Tony from a higher power of course, and I can't tell you any more than that." She said.

Alex Stark went over to her and his dick grew hard in his pants and he was a virgin. But he wants this opportunity to fuck her in the ass and make her scream his name.

"So do you want me to be your girlfriend now?" She asked.

"Yer of course, but I don't know how to handle sex?" He said.

Natasha switching on the light and she was in her black dress that had a zipper down the side of and Alex walked over to her. And began to unzip her dress and her tits came out Alex was absolutely hard at this point, he never saw such a beautiful woman in his life.

His cock was rock hard in his underwear right now and that was something else, as well Natasha saw this opportunity because he was super handsome, for a teenage boy, of course, that was something totally different from the person he was beforehand.

"Once you have seen me completely naked you are the only man that would ever be able to see me naked." Said Natasha.

"O." He said.

"Yes." She teased him.

She dropped her dress down on the ground until she was completely naked Alex felt his dick getting harder and harder by the minute and was a complete turn on by him.

"So are you complete aroused by me?" He asked him.

"Sure." He said.

"Good boy." she moved her hips trying to seduce him she then removed his pants and his cock and balls sprung up she laughed at the sight of his 7inch dick.

"Can I suck you?" She asked him.

"Sure." He said.

Natasha pushed him down on the bed and she looked at him as she began to suck on his cock the young man was getting turned on by this point she was an excellent cock sucker she was bobbing her head up and down, on his cock Alex was letting out soft groans as he did he couldn't control himself anymore , and she was so hot and beautiful.

"Wow, that was a lot of cum." said Natasha.

She licked up the pre-cum of Alex Stark chest and she was super beautiful, and sexy of course, Alex saw Natasha opening her legs and the wetness was very inviting Alex removed his shirt and pants his cock was rock hard at this point, Alex got down in between the legs and began to lick her cunt with passion and lust.

"Yes o Alex that it right there o god. I think I am going to cum yes, o god I think I am going to cum!" She shouted.

"You like that baby?" He asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Good girl." He slapped her cunt.

"Are you going to fuck me?" She asked me.

"Of course." Alex said.

"God your accent is so fucking sexy." He said.

"Yer you like my accent?" She said smiling at him.

"Yer it's so fucking sexy." He said.

"Yer do you like my tits?" She asked him also.

"Yes, of course, I think they pretty huge." He said.

"Well, I am glad that you like them." She said.

"Now shall we fuck?" She asked him.

"Sure what positions do you like in bed?" She asked.

"I like doggy I like being on top of a man and I also like when a man pulls my hair and when I doggy style and also like missionary what sex positions do you like?" She asked.

"All right then lay down for me." She said to him.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes, I want to take the lead if that's okay?" She gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Right okay let I'm just getting comfortable then." He responded to her.

"Very well." Alex did what he was told and he rested himself on the bed.

"No pay very close attention to what I am about to do you okay." She said.

"Yes, of course, I'll pay attention to you." He said.

"How many girls have you been with sexually?" She asked.

"Um, none they are not interested in me." He said.

"Well that's is a lie I am very interested in you I think you're very cute." She said.

"Can I stick my cock inside of you?" He asked.

"Yes, you can o and it rough." She said.

"Sure." He said.

"O god." She said.

Alex placed his dick right inside the 30s something woman. She smiled as her new boyfriend began to fuck her slowly but then he went full beast mode on her.

"Careful not so hard babe." She said.

"Sorry." He said.

"That's all right I don't mind being fucked hard in the ass but careful." Her thick Russian accent was turning him on.

"Now lay down for me." She said.

Alex did what she was told and Alex laid down on the bed and Natasha wanked him off before sitting down on his cock and began to jump up and down on his cock Alex held Natsha as she was jumping up and down on his dick.

"Wow what a massive cock you have." She said.

"Yer I know wow, your pussy feels so good o my good I think I cuming!" He shouted.

"Good boy!" She shouted at him

"Suck on my tits!" He said.

"O yer wow, you got an amazing rack." He said.

"Yer I know many boys in my life have looked at my tits the whole time." She said.

"Are you going to spray you jizz on my tits?" She asked.

"Yer I am going to cum all over thous tits." He said.

"O god lay down for me." She said.

Alex was getting very close to cuming and she could fell that Natasha was about to cum herself.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" She asked him.

"Very much so." He responds.

"Want to do anal?" She asked.

"Sure bend over baby I am going to fuck you!" He said.

"O fuck o fuck o fuck I am going to cum yes, that's the spot o yes, baby o god I am going to cum!" She shouted.

"You like that? You slut!" He was really getting into it.

"Yer you like that don't you baby godman what young cock you have! I god I think I am going to cum!" She shouted.

Alex was slamming into her ass she was pushing herself, right up against his teenage hardness Alex was getting very close to cuming inside this beautiful woman.

"Wow just wow." She said.

"I know that was incredible." He said.

"Yep." He said

He wiped the sweating from his brow and Alex felt Natasha cuddling up to him she kissed him on the forehead and she looked over at him.

"Did work?" Asked Tony.

"Yes it he brilliant your son." She said.

"Then you have my blessing to be with him." He said.

"Are you sure?" She asked him.

"Yes." He said.

The lovers slept peacefully together and Alex was very happy to have a very beautiful, women sleeping in his bed. The next morning Alex felt a pair of lips on his cock she was absolutely stunning as she was working on his dick.

"Wow easy baby I wasn't ready I think I am going to cum!" He said to her.

"Well I am glad that enjoyed that but I've got to go to work." Alex spanked her butt before she changed.

"Easy." She said.

"Give me your phone." She said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I am going to give you my number so we can fuck again." She said.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"Yes and because you're my boyfriend now." She said.

"Okay then." She said.

A few hours later.

A buzzing sound came from his phone it was from his babe Natasha. He looked at the mobile phone again and looked up at him.

"Hey, baby." Said Natasha.

"Hey what's up?" He asked.

"Free this weekend?" She asked.

"Yer why?" He asked.

"I just booked a hotel room it's got a swimming pool and spa and everything else do you want to come?" She asked.

"Yer." He said.

"Good o, by the way, I am going to fuck you all weekend." She said.

"Nice can't wait to see you naked again." He said.

"Me too baby." She said.

"I'll pick you up at 7:00." She replied.

"Yer of course, also it going to be wild." He said.

Next time Alex and Natasha go away for a dirty weekend.


End file.
